


A Relationship Beyond The Grave

by Aestheticauthor



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Past Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticauthor/pseuds/Aestheticauthor
Summary: Daniel Howell and Philip Lester were inseparable. Best friends and lovers since 2009. That was until the zombie outbreak happened and all hell broke loose. All it took was one zombie's jaw to Dan's arm to separate Dan and Phil. Dan's ready to move on but once he sees Phil again, he might just have to reinsert himself back into Phil's life.





	1. Chapter 1

“How did they do it?” Phil thought as he wiped the last few tears away from his eyes. How did Jack and Marzia make it look so easy? How did they get over their significant others’ deaths so easily? Phil just didn’t understand.  
It has probably been over a month since the zombie outbreak, Phil didn’t know anymore, and he didn’t care. Singe and Felix were sadly lost during the outbreak, but more importantly, Dan was lost too. Phil didn’t get how Singe’s boyfriend, Jack, and Felix’s girlfriend, Marzia, were laughing and smiling with their friends while the love of their lives were gone. He honestly couldn’t relate to them.  
Phil didn’t laugh and talk with his friends anymore. He didn’t even really socialize with his friends anymore. He didn’t really do anything anymore. When he wasn’t locking himself in his bedroom and crying, he was kneeling in front of Dan’s grave and talking to it, like he was right now. Most people might think it’s weird that Phil talks to someone’s grave more than he talks to actual people, but they don’t understand. Dan was the easiest person to talk to for Phil, and now the closest Phil will ever get to talking to Dan again is talking to his grave.  
Right now, Phil was held up in this gated community in the woods, somewhere in California, with a bunch of other big YouTubers. Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, Shane Dawson, KickThePj, and many more. Phil wished that Dan and Phil could be on that list too, but only AmazingPhil was. What was even worse was that the only other person that could make Phil happy, besides Dan, was Dan’s adopted daughter, Riley, and she wasn’t on that list either. She had gotten separated from him and Dan during the outbreak, before Dan had died. But no matter how much Phil loved her, he honestly couldn’t be bothered to look for her. Phil was struggling enough to get himself through everyday and having a daughter would only make it harder.  
Phil blinked a few times before looking back up at Dan’s grave. He reached out and grazed his hand across the words etched into the stone. Phil took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. He couldn’t do this anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know that the backstory for their daughter is a complex and dark story that I might turn into a prequel in the future.

Today was the day. It was officially now a month since the outbreak and Dan had gotten his arm bit into by some zombie mother fucker. Dan remembered it like it was yesterday.  
Dan honestly doubted that there was a life after death back when he was alive, but it was real. Life after death wasn’t very different from actual life. You could still be in relationships and get married. You just couldn’t have babies, for obvious reasons. Dan thought it was amazing that these people were still in relationships and were happy, even after the traumatizing experience of death, but there was a piece of Dan that was sad whenever he saw people in relationships. Dan knew that it would be awhile until he would have that again. Phil was the only person for him.  
Dan got to go down to Earth all the time and see him, but Phil never saw him. That was the heartbreaking part. But, today was going to be different. The Guy in Charge had finally agreed to let the spirits visit their loved ones. Like actually visit, not just watch them go on with their everyday lives. Dan wasn’t sure why he did it, probably because even he doesn’t know how or why the world went to shit.  
Dan was ready to see Phil again. He had seen how depressed Phil had become after his death. Seeing Dan was everything Phil needed right now. But, no matter how much they both needed to see each other, there was someone else Dan had to see first. His adopted daughter and his other love of his life, deserved to know she had lost another father.  
Dan was snapped out of his thoughts as he almost ran into the wall of the hallway he was walking down. He stopped himself just in time. He may be dead but he can still feel pain.  
“Uh, Dan,” Singe started, as her and Felix turned around to face Dan. “There’s a turn here.”  
“Right,” Dan said, starting to walk again.  
The three walked down the hallway until they got to the elevators that would take them to Earth.  
“I’m gonna let you guys go ahead,” Dan said, taking a step back.  
“Aren’t you coming, Dan?” Singe asked.  
“I’ll be there in a second, there’s someone else I need to see first.”  
Singe and Felix gave him a knowing smile and walked into one of the elevators. Dan turned and went into a different elevator. He put in his destination and the elevator doors closed and it went down.  
He was headed to an abandoned supermarket, not far from the gated community Phil’s held up at. Dan had made sure Riley and Phil weren’t far from each other, hoping Phil would try and find her on his own. But, now Dan’s realized that he’s gonna have to intervene if he wants them to be safe together.  
The elevator made it to the supermarket and the doors opened. Dan was inside the supermarket and he could see Riley. She was sitting up against the wall with blankets all around her, eating cookie dough ice cream out of the carton with a plastic spoon. Of course she had found a way to have ice cream. Riley couldn’t see him yet. She wouldn’t be able to see him until he steps out of the elevator. Dan took a deep breath and prepared himself for the heartbroken look that would be on his beloved daughter’s face once he told her what had happened to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan was right. Riley was absolutely heartbroken when Dan told her he was dead, but she understood that Phil would soon find her. Dan would make sure of it. Now it was finally time to see Phil again and Dan couldn’t wait.  
Dan was bouncing back the forth on each of his feet in the elevator while he was heading to the gated community. Felix had told him where in the community they’d be, so Dan knew exactly where to go.  
The elevator arrived at the house they were all in. They were all in the living room, talking and laughing, but Dan couldn’t help but notice that Phil wasn’t in the room.  
Dan stepped out of the elevator and Felix immediately noticed him.  
“Look who finally decided to show up,” Felix exclaimed, making everyone look in Dan’s direction.  
“Hey, sorry I’m late. I kinda have a daughter I had to go visit,” Dan said, pointing towards the wall behind him.  
“Where’s Phil?” He asked, looking around the room.  
“Your grave,” Louise said, sighing.  
“Of course he is,” Dan sighed. “ Alright, be right back.”  
Dan teleported to his grave to see that Louise was right. There Phil was, kneeling down in front of Dan’s grave. He wasn’t talking to it this time though, just running his hand along the stone.  
Dan teleported onto the stone. He always sat on his grave when Phil was there, he listened to Phil as he talked and responded as if Phil could hear him.  
“I just miss you a lot, Dan,” Phil finally said. “You have no idea.”  
“I might have some idea,” Dan said as he made himself visible.  
Phil froze at the sound of Dan’s voice. Finally he slowly looked up to see Dan sitting on his grave. Phil gasped and stood up, stepping away from Dan.  
Dan adjusted his sitting position on his grave and flashed Phil a small smile.  
“Dan?” Phil finally asked.  
“In the flesh,” Dan paused. “Well, technically not.”  
“Are you real?” Phil asked, reaching his hand out towards Dan.  
“Yes,” Dan said, grabbing Phil’s hand and intertwining their fingers.  
“How are you here?”  
“The Guy in Charge finally decided I could come say hi.”  
A small smile spread across Phil’s lips as he took a step closer to Dan.  
“Hey, you’re disrespecting me,” Dan said, looking down at where Phil was standing. “Get off my grave, you spork.”  
Phil laughed, for the first time in probably a month, and took a step back, releasing Dan’s hand.  
But sadly, Phil’s smile didn’t last long.  
“Why are you here?” Phil asked.  
“Besides saying hi to my boyfriend?” Dan asked, standing up from his grave.  
“I know there’s another reason why you’re here, Dan.”  
Dan sighed. “Okay you’re right. There is another reason.”  
Phil gestured for Dan to keep going.  
“You can’t keep living like this, Phil,” Dan stated.  
“Like what?” Phil asked, even though he knew exactly what Dan was talking about.  
“Don’t play dumb with me, Phil,” Dan crossed his arms. “You know exactly what I’m talking about. I’ve basically been watching your every move since I died.” Dan paused. “That sounded way creepier than I thought it would.”  
Phil cracked a smile before it faded again. “ I don’t know what to do with myself anymore, Dan. I have nothing left anymore now that you’re gone.”  
“Then you have to keep finding something to fight for,” Dan said, raising his voice.  
“Well, what if I have nothing left to find,” Phil raised his voice as well.  
Dan stayed silent, not looking Phil in the eyes. “You’re wrong,” he whispered.  
“What?” Phil asked.  
“You’re wrong,” Dan said louder, “about you having nothing left to find. Aren’t you forgetting someone?” Dan questioned, looking towards Phil.  
Phil thought for awhile, and then the realization hit him. “Riley,” he gasped.  
Dan nodded. “She’s still out there, Phil. You need to find her, protect her, and be the father for her that I can’t be anymore.”  
“Where? Where do I find her?”  
“She’s barricaded herself in an abandoned supermarket in the next town, I made sure she wasn’t far from you. I can show you where it is.”  
Dan paused and looked up at the sky.  
“What?” Phil asked.  
“I have to go soon,” Dan sighed.  
“No, Dan,” Phil pleaded. “Please don’t leave me again.”  
“Whoa, calm down, I’ve still got time and I’m coming back when I leave anyway.”  
Phil relaxed.  
“Anyway, you need to reconnect with your friends, so we’re going back to the house right now.”  
Phil laughed and willingly followed Dan to the house.  
“Get in there, you spork,” Dan said, opening the front door to the house and pushing Phil in.  
Phil just smiled as him and Dan walked inside.  
Everyone in the room looked towards the two boys, mostly noticing Phil’s unusual smile.  
“A smile,” Louise pointed out. “That’s new.”  
“Oh my god,” Phil said, laughing as he sat down on the couch in the room.  
“Hey, that’s not optimistic,” Dan pointed out as he leaned against the wall.  
“Shut up,” Phil said, laughing which made Dan start laughing.  
Soon they were all talking and laughing like old times. Until Singe said it was time for them to go.  
“Wait, there’s no more thing I wanna do before I go,” Dan said, stepping forward. “Phil, come here.”  
“Yeah?” Phil asked, standing up.  
Dan walked towards Phil and grabbed onto the fabric of the red and black checkered flannel Phil was wearing, pulling him close until their lips were connected.  
There was nothing in the world the could’ve made Phil happier in that moment, until Dan pulled away.  
“See you later,” Dan said, letting go of Phil’s shirt and lightly pushing him away.  
“Bye, Dan,” Phil said softly.  
Dan sent a small smile Phil’s way before fading away into black smoke.  
Phil gasped when he saw it. “I knew his essence was just black.”  
And that was the first time in awhile, that Phil had made a group of people laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for loads of fluff!

Yesterday Dan had visited. Phil wasn’t sure if it actually happened or if it was just a dream. All he knew was that he had to find Riley. But when Dan came back, Phil knew it couldn’t have been a dream.  
Phil was staring out his bedroom window when someone came up behind him and wrapped their arms around him. It made Phil jump at first, but then he recognized the smell. Somehow Dan’s scent had carried on into the afterlife.  
“Hi Phil,” Dan said sofly, burying his face in Phil’s shoulder.  
“Hey Dan,” Phil responded.  
“Did you miss me?” Dan asked.  
Phil smiled. “Always.”  
Dan and Phil spent the rest of their time together just sitting on Phil’s bed, catching up.  
“People up there can still be in relationships and get married and all that, but it’ll be awhile before I get to experience that,” Dan explained.  
“Why?” Phil asked.  
“Well, I mean,” Dan looked up at Phil, “there’s only one person for me.”  
Phil smiled. “I love you, Dan.”  
“I love you too, Phil.”  
Phil leaned in to kiss Dan, but just before their lips touched there was a knock at Phil’s bedroom door.  
Phil signed as he pulled back. “Come in,” he called.  
The door creaked open as Louise came in, holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies.  
“Hey Phil,” she said.  
“Hey Louise,” Phil responded.  
“Marzia made cookies,” Louise said, approaching Phil’s bed and holding the plate of cookies towards him.  
“Hey Dan,” she said, as Phil took a cookie.  
“Hey Louise, can I have one?” Dan asked, looking towards the cookies.  
Louise shrugged. “Sure.”  
Dan reached for a cookie. Once Dan’s fingertips touched the cookie, it went transparent for a second before turning back.  
“And into the spirit realm the cookie goes,” Dan joked.  
Phil laughed as he took a bite out of the cookie.  
“Wow, these are really good,” Phil said, staring at the cookie he was holding.  
“Aren’t they?” Louise replied. “Marzia did a good job.”  
“She really did. Tell her thank you for me,” Phil said  
“Will do,” Louise said as she left.  
Phil looked towards Dan once the door was closed.  
"These remind me of Riley," Dan said sadly, looking down at the cookie he was holding.  
“How long can you stay?” Phil asked, ignoring Dan's comment.  
“Only two hours at a time,” Dan said, sadly.  
“That’s not long enough,” Phil mumbled.  
“I know right,” Dan replied. “I wish I didn’t have to leave.”  
“How much longer do you have?’  
“Not much.”  
“Then let’s make the most of it,” Phil said, leaning close to Dan.  
Then they kissed. For the rest of the time they were just talking and laughing like they did back in London. Before Riley and before parenthood. Until Dan had to leave.  
“You have to leave,” Phil said sadly, when Dan looked up.  
“Yeah,” Dan sighed. “But I’ll be back tomorrow.”  
Phil smiled as Dan stood up off of his bed.  
“Wait, what about Riley?” Phil asked, standing up. “How do I find her?”  
“Don’t worry,” Dan reassured. “You’ll know where to go.”  
Dan leaned in and kissed Phil for a final time and by the time Phil opened his eyes, only a puff of black smoke was left of Dan.  
Then, Phil realized that Dan was right. Once Dan was gone, Phil knew exactly where Riley was and how to get there. How did Dan do it? Phil guessed he’d never know


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but this one's really short. It's has huge amounts of fluff in it though so it should be worth it.

Phil tossed and turned in bed. He was so worried about Riley, he couldn’t fall asleep. Phil turned on to his back and sighed before he felt something touch his shoulder that made him jump.  
“Shh. It’s just me,” Dan reassured.  
Phil let out a breath at the sight of his boyfriend.  
“What are you doing here?” Phil asked.  
“Well, you couldn’t sleep so I just thought,” Dan trailed off.  
Phil smiled and pulled Dan into a tight embrace. Dan climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist in return.  
“How long are you here for?” Phil whispered.  
“I’ll be here until you fall asleep,” Dan answered and pecked him on the lips.  
Dan and Phil cuddled for the rest of the night, talking here and there about anything and everything until Phil drifted off to sleep.  
Phil slowly opened his eyes as the sunlight soaked through his curtains. He reached his hand over to the other side of the bed just to be met with nothing. Phil sat up to see that Dan was nowhere to be found. He sighed and trudged out of bed. He had to figure to he was gonna find Riley.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about writing a backstory for their daughter so let me know if you want to see that! (I'm gonna do it anyway)

“So what’s your game plan?” Dan asked, making Phil jump.  
“Jesus Christ, Dan. You have to stop surprising me,” Phil laughed.  
“Sorry,” Dan chuckled, leaning against Phil’s shoulder.  
“I can get in, get her, and get out, right?” Phil asked.  
“It should be as simple as that,” Dan reassured.  
“Good,” Phil said, taking a deep breath.  
“Nervous?” Dan asked.  
“Yeah,” Phil paused. “I’m scared, Dan.”  
“Don’t worry,” Dan said. “I’ll make sure nothing happens to you or Riley.”  
Phil nodded, standing up.  
“Well, I guess I’m off then.”  
“I won’t be far behind you.”  
Dan leaned in and kissed Phil on the forehead as he faded into black smoke.  
Once Dan was gone, Phil started his mission. He was able to sneak out of the house without any of his roommates, Louise, Cat, or Pj noticing and he was also able to sneak out of the community without anyone else noticing.  
As Phil made his way to the abandoned supermarket, he couldn’t help but feel like something was following him. He finally turned around but nothing was there.  
“Keep going,” a voice whispered in his ear once he turned around. “You’re almost there.”  
Phil knew that voice anywhere. It was Dan’s. Dan was following him. Dan was with him like he said he would be. Phil’s heart immediately stopped racing at thought of Dan protecting him.  
Phil finally reached the ghost town next to his gated community where the supermarket that, according to Dan, Riley was in.  
“Am I in the right place, Dan?” Phil asked the air.  
“Yes,” was whispered into Phil’s ear  
Phil nodded and walked through the town until he noticed an abandoned building that looked to be a supermarket.  
“Is this it?” Phil asked.  
Another “yes” was whispered into his ear.  
Phil smiled and reached for the handle on the door. He pushed but the door didn’t come open. From what Phil could see, a metal pipe had been twisted around the handles on the inside to prevent any unwanted visitors from entering  
“Smart,” Phil whispered.  
He felt the air around him change, as if Dan was agreeing with him.  
Phil took his hands off the handle and banged it against the glass on the door, letting Riley know she had a visitor.  
Phil waited a couple minutes, just for no repose, He lifted his hand up to bang again when he heard something to his left.  
“Phil?” A voice asked.  
It was a little girl’s voice, she sounded scared, almost sad.  
Phil turned to his left to see Riley standing there, her arm shaking as she pointed a small pistol at him. Phil felt his eye watering at the sight of her. Why did the state she was in affect him this much?  
Her arms were covered with dirt and bruises, her dyed purple hair looked so dirty and was pulled back into a long ponytail. The plain black shirt she was wearing had blood stains and her black skinny jeans were dirty and torn. Her black Converses were stained with dried mud, looking far from brand new like they were just before the outbreak. Her light freckles were covered up by dirt and her cheeks were stained with tears while her spacey blue eyes showed so much pain and sadness.  
Riley’s arm slightly shook as she lowered the gun she was pointing at Phil.  
“Riley,” Phil whispered, allowing a tear to escape his eye.  
Riley dropped her gun and walked towards Phil, wrapping her arms around him. Phil returned Riley’s hug as more tears began to slide down his cheeks.  
“Did you hear about Dan?” Phil asked.  
“He told me himself,” Riley whispered back.  
Phil nodded.  
Both Riley and Phil felt a presence next to them, wrapping their arms around them and joining their hug. They both smiled. It was Dan. But soon Phil broke the group hug.  
“Come on,” Phil said, lightly punching Riley’s shoulder. “Let’s take you home.”  
Riley nodded as she bent down to pick up her gun, shoving it in her pocket.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's really short again but I think the last chapter's coming up guys ;)

Everyone was overjoyed to see Phil bring Riley to the gated community. Everyone was gathering at the front gate when word spread that Phil had snuck out. When Phil returned with Riley everyone freaked out. Riley was bombarded with hugs and tears of joy, when she saw a familiar face standing in the distance between Pj and Chris, who were hugging her at the moment. It was Dan. Smiling at her. She let go of Pj and Chris and rushed forward. Dan caught her in his arms as she wrapped her arms around him.  
“I love you, Riley,” Dan whispered.  
“I love you too, Dad,” Riley whispered back.  
Dan’s heart warmed the moment the word “dad” left Riley’s lips. Riley never really called Dan “dad” since she started out as a fan, but Dan always loved those rare times when she did call him “dad”.  
Soon, Phil joined their hug, then Pj, then Chris, then Louise, then Cat, then the whole community. Their one big group hug. Everyone was happy to see the family back together. If only Dan was still alive.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story. The gated community has come to a tragic end. Phil didn't know how this whole zombie apocalypse thing would end for him, but he didn't think it would end like this.

It all happened so fast. Phil was sitting on his bed, sharpening his knife, when Dan appeared in his bedroom.  
“Phil,” Dan said, sternly.  
“Dan?” Phil asked, looking up. “What’s wrong?”  
“You need to go,” Dan said, grabbing Phil’s arm and pulling him up to his feet.  
“What?” Phil asked.  
“You need to go!” Dan exclaimed.  
“Dan, baby, just tell me what’s going on,” Phil said, trying to calm Dan down but failing.  
“There’s no time to talk,” Dan answered, “just trust me, you need to get out of this community. Right now!”  
“Dan, what’s going on?” Phil asked.  
“Just go!” Dan screamed before disappearing.  
“Phil, what’s wrong?” Cat asked, running into Phil’s room. “I heard Dan screaming.”  
“He says we need to leave,” Phil answered.  
“What?” Cat asked.  
“I don’t know,” Phil said.  
“Guys,” Pj said, running over to Phil’s doorway, “we have a situation.”  
“Like what?” Cat asked.  
“Babe, what’s going on?” Chris asked, joining Pj at the doorway.  
“Zombies,” Pj answered, “a whole lot of them heading our way. We need to evacuate like right now.”  
Phil and Cat looked at each other, both remembering what Dan said.  
They all rushed out of the house and collected everyone else, running to the back of the gate. The front gate had already come crashing down from the amount of zombies pushing down on it. Phil held tightly onto Riley’s hand as Pj led everyone to the back gate and assured everyone to climb over.  
“Phil,” Riley whispered.  
“What?” Phil asked, calmly but quickly turning towards her.  
“I’m scared,” Riley said.  
“Don’t worry, Riley,” Phil reassured. “We’ll be okay. I promise.”  
Riley nodded before Phil and Pj helped her climb over the gate.  
“Your turn, Phil,” Pj said.  
Phil nodded. He reached his hand up to grab at the gate right as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Phil screamed out in pain.  
“Phil!” he heard Riley scream from the top of the gate.  
The pain in his shoulder subsided so Phil turned around to see Pj pull his machete out of a zombie’s shoulder.  
Pj looked to Phil as Phil put his hand to his shoulder. He winced in pain when he touched it. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Phil looked at his hand and saw it covered in blood. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what was going on. Phil had been bit.  
“Come on,” Pj said. “There’s no time to worry about it now.”  
Phil turned around and saw the herd of zombies walking towards them and nodded.  
Phil watched as Pj climbed over the gate and joined the group of YouTubers on the other side. Phil looked to his right as he grabbed onto the gate. He saw Dan standing there, tears streaming down his face. Dan shook his head and then disappeared. Phil then climbed over the gate and escaped with the others.  
When they got a distance away from the community, everyone looked towards Phil. Everyone knew what had to be done.  
“Phil, no!” Riley screamed, trying to run towards him but Jack grabbed onto her and pulled her back.  
“I’ll do it myself,” Phil said, softly. “Just get her somewhere safe.” he gestured to Riley.  
“I’ll take good care of her,” Jack reassured him.  
“Thank you,” Phil nodded.  
“Promise you and Dan will come visit us?” Pj asked, handing Phil a gun.  
“Promise,” Phil promised, letting a tear escape his eye.  
Tears streamed down Pj’s face as Phil took the gun.  
“Goodbye Phil,” Pj whispered and he began to lead the group away.  
“Phil, no!” Riley screamed as Jack pulled her towards him. “Don’t do this! This can’t be happening! No! Phil!”  
Phil listened as Riley’s screams became quieter and quieter until they were pretty much gone. Then Phil put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.  
Everything went black. Phil heard a ringing in his ears. The ringing soon turned into a heart rate monitor. The heartbeat sounded steady.  
Phil opened his eyes but shielded them from the brightness of the room with his hands.  
“Phil?” a familiar voice asked.  
Phil dropped his hands and saw Dan sitting there next to the hospital bed Phil was laying in.  
“Dan?” Phil asked.  
“Phil!” Dan exclaimed, standing up. “Nurse! Come quick! He’s awake!”  
A nurse rushed into the room followed by Riley and her best friend Brooklynn and saw Phil awake.  
“Phil!” Riley and Brooke cried, running towards the side of the hospital bed.  
“You’re awake!” Brooke exclaimed, happily.  
“I am?” Phil asked.  
“Sir,” the nurse started, “I need to ask you a few questions.”  
Phil nodded.  
“Do you remember your name?” the nurse asked.  
“Philip Lester,” Phil answered.  
“Good,” the nurse said. “Do you remember what happened?”  
“Uh,” Phil thought for a moment.  
Then the memories came flooding back to him.

 

***

 

“Phil, where are we going?” Riley asked, laughing.  
“It’s a surprise,” Phil answered.  
“Can’t you just tell me?” Riley asked.  
“No,” Phil answered. “That would ruin the surprise.”  
“Oh come on,” Riley pleaded. “And since when do you drive?”  
“Dan finally let me try it out.”  
“Like Dan would ever do that.”  
“But he did.”  
“Whatever you say, Ph-”  
Riley was cut off by her own scream as the windshield broke and glass came into the car.  
“Riley!” Phil called.  
“Phil, watch out!” Riley screamed as something crashed into Phil’s side of the car.  
Everything went black.

 

***

 

“There was a car crash,” Phil answered.  
“So you do remember?” the nurse asked.  
Phil nodded and looked towards Riley.  
“Is she okay?” Phil asked.  
“Yeah, she’s okay,” Dan answered. “I should of never let you drive.” Dan’s eyes started to water.  
“Dan, it’s okay,” Phil ressured.  
“He’ll be okay right?” Dan asked the nurse.  
“Well since he woke up from his coma, he should only have to spend about one more day here,” the nurse answered.  
“Finally,” Dan muttered.  
“I’ll get the doctor,” the nurse said, leaving the room.  
“Shut up, Nurse,” Riley whispered.  
“Now is not the time to reference Markiplier,” Brooke said, laughing.  
“You’re laughing at it,” Riley pointed out.  
Brooke rolled her eyes.  
“So I was in a coma?” Phil asked.  
“Yeah, for about four weeks,” Dan answered.  
Phil remembered that in his coma dream it had been a month since the zombie outbreak. Four weeks.  
“Did you have any dreams?” Riley asked.  
“Yeah I did,” Phil answered, smiling.  
“What happened?” Brooke asked.  
“I was in a zombie apocalypse,” Phil said, “and I just died.”  
Brooke and Riley started laughing.  
“How’d you die?” Dan asked.  
“Zombie bite,” Phil answered as the nurse entered the room.  
“Good news,” the nurse said, “Mr. Lester is free to leave.”  
“Really?” Phil asked.  
“Yep,” the nurse answered. “Let me just disconnect you from the machines and then we can check you out.”  
“Come on, babe,” Dan said, “let’s get you home.”  
Phil smiled.

***

“So let me get this straight,” Dan started, “we lost Riley, I died, you became super depressed, I came back as a ghost, you found Riley, the gated community was overrun by zombies, and you died?”  
“Yeah, exactly,” Phil answered.  
“Wow,” Dan responded, “that sounds traumatizing.”  
“Yeah, it was,” Phil agreed.  
“Well, now you’re back and that’s all that matters,” Dan said, leaning in and kissing Phil.  
And this time Phil knew that it was real. Fuck, Phil couldn’t be happier to be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you couldn't tell already, this story was pretty much inspired by The Walking Dead, with the whole coma thing and the gated community was based off of Alexandria. Also if you didn't already guess it, Dan and Phil's daughter was based off of me and her best friend who showed up for a bit at the end was based off of my best friend, so hi Brooke if you're reading this ;)


End file.
